A Monster?
by MizRazor
Summary: Tara was turned into a vampire 10 years ago and in the beginning she was torchered by a gypsy. Yet, she faces more problems now.


Every vampire has his or her own beginning. Many of them rarely even know nor remember their 'human birth.' Just something to get a grasp on it has been nearly 300 years and I have yet to remember my human beginning. My name is Tara and for nearly 10 years I made myself quite at home with my vampire family. And, trust me living with four is not an easy process. There are times you just want to strangle the one bugging you.

Vampires can either be a predator or a civilized person, but whatever the reason. Being a predator always is the one that is difficult to understand much less control it. Although, coping with this blood thirst is easier than it seems.

Anyways, let's start at the beginning. Not in my human years, but a few centuries ago. Back when I was in my weak state. When I was so cold. When revengeful gypsies tortured me mercifully then set me free. Well, actually, until Spike saved me then I was set free.

~*~

"Spike! Bloody hell, why are my silk sheets tore up!"

Alice held up her sheets, which looked like an animal had literally clawed at them. "Sorry about that love, I had them on my bed." Alice tapped her foot and tossed them at him. "I know you sex demon! The images are stuck in my head, "Tara! No more sex with Spike on my sheets." Poking her head out of the kitchen Tara smirked. "Sorry, how about, I buy you another set?"

Alice made a sour face, but shrugged. "I guess," Spike got up and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing Tara?" Tara tapped his nose lightly. "Behaving myself that's what." Spike scowled lightly and nipped at her neck. "And since when am I misbehaving?"

Tara laughed. "All the time if you actually think about it." Alice walked in. "Well, technically, you two play off each other." Tara and Spike both looked to Alice and scrunched up their nose. "Do not!" Alice crossed her arms. "Are you going to bet against me? Quite risky you know. And, you know that I always win."

Spike held up a finger. "I doubt that. Remember, in 1619? China, to be exact, love? You said the emperor would die in the hands of his general. And, it was his own wife who killed him. The unlucky bastard got stabbed right through his heart." Alice scowled. "That was only one time and his future was hard to tell thank you very much!"

Tara looked at Spike and touched his lip with her finger. "If I was his wife I would have done something much worse. I would have made sure he would beg for mercy." Spike looked over at her curiously. "Of course, you would Tara, love." Alice looked at Spike biting her lip. "Spike, keep an eye on Tara. She isn't feeling to well."

Tara smiled weakly. "I feel fine, my dove. Honestly," Spike touched her cheek. "You're feeling weak again?" Tara felt him look intently at her. "A little, but I'm fine." Spike raised his eyebrow. "And, you expect me to believe that?" Tara shook her head. "No," She stared at him as her face went blank.

It was in these moments where Tara was remembering what she went through either that or something else. "Tara? Tara, love?" Tara started to cry. "Don't hurt me no more!" Spike picked her up and carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. Watching her as she thrashed about on the bed, his eyes caught sight of the scar the gypsies left on her skin. Her cries of pain died out, as she lay there, motionless.

Spike slowly crawled on the bed and let his hand glide over her skin. "Shh, I've got you Tara." Tara looked into Spike eyes. "I feel so cold, Spike." Spike immediately covered her up. "Better?" Tara nodded. "Spike you saved me. You saved me from the gypsies." Spike nodded.

"I did Tara, I saved you." Sitting up she looked at them. "You were mad." Spike nodded. "Damn right I was mad. They were torturing you." He caressed her cheek. "I was kept in the dark. I was in the dark always and I was always burning for my sins." Spike kissed her forehead. "What sins? You only kill to live and be strong."

Tara winced softly. "I am a monster." Shaking his head Spike looked at her. "You are no monster, love."

Her eyes fluttered softly as Spike let his finger trace over the scar on herflesh. It was a curse they had burn into her white and porcelin fair skin. A curse that made Tara at any moment shatter like glass if she was thinking of too much. "What were you thinking about?" Spike asked softly.

The brown eyes, that were darker than normal, met the gaze of Spike. "I just started thinking about last night, Spike. Honestly, I didn't think the thought of sex would send me into my fit." Spike who smiled softly kissed her forehead. "Sweets, you know that too many thoughts send you into that fit."

Victoria met them at the door way. "Down again, Tara?" Her snobbish voice made Tara grit her teeth as a snarl escaped her lips. "Get out of my sight you dirty little bitch!"

_Why did Tara hate Victoria so much? It was simple really. Victoria was Spike's old pet and they had come to terms with just staying friends. Tara, however, hated the fact that Victoria would still try to sweet talk Spike into having sex. She was very territorial when it came to Spike and she wasn't about to let some...old whore steal Spike away._


End file.
